Death Leaves Us With Memories
by Monkeys-Are-Dangerous-Reptiles
Summary: A nice fluffy littel one shot... yeah right. Join Harry as we relive the miseries of his life.


IDeath leaves us with memories, And a mind full of questions, what ifs, The love shared with a person who's gone, That love, in the heart, still lives./center  
  
Harry stood in the ruined Atrium at the Ministry of Magic. A monument had been erected in honour of everyone who died in the two wars and Harry had come to see it. As he approached his mind filled with memories of the wars...  
  
/center  
  
He saw a flash of green light. He heard laughter, footsteps on the stairs.  
  
"Not Harry, please not Harry. Take me instead." Cried the shrill panicky voice of Lily Potter.  
  
"Stand aside you silly girl," Voldemort snapped.  
  
"Not Harry, take me!"  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Harry saw a flash of green light. Lily fell. A wand was pointing at him. He heard an incantation, then screaming, and then all was quiet.  
  
/center  
  
The jet of red light hit Sirius' chest.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted.  
  
It seemed to take Sirius and age to fall, his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank through the ragged veil.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted again.  
  
Lupin held him back. He tried to get to Sirius. He had only gone through the arch. He would come out the other side.  
  
"There's nothing you can do Harry. He's..." Remus said.  
  
"HE IS NOT DEAD!" bellowed Harry.  
  
But Sirius was dead.  
  
/center  
  
The house exploded. Brick and wood landing in the road hundreds of metres away. Harry and Ginny ran toward the house. They had to be alive, they couldn't be dead. Harry climbed through a hole in the wall and pulled Ginny through after him. Ginny buried her face in Harry's chest. There they were. All of them. Burnt, and dead. Arthur and Molly, Fred and George, Bill, Charlie and Percy. Ginny cried in Harry's arms and Ginny allowed his own tears to fall.  
  
"Why?" sobbed Ginny.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know," said Harry.  
  
He rubbed the back of his girlfriend as they stood in the kitchen of the ruined Burrow  
  
/center  
  
Harry's arm was around Ginny's shoulders as they watched the lowering of two coffins into the same grave. The coffins of his best friends, Ron and Hermione Weasley. Voldemort had killed them, but they died together. They died in each other arms,  
  
"Everyone is gone, Harry," said Ginny quietly. "Everyone."  
  
"Except us," said Harry. "Don't leave me Ginny. I love you. Don't ever leave me. Promise me."  
  
"I promise Harry."  
  
Harry held Ginny tight as they watched earth fill the hole, burying hi best friends forever.  
  
"We're on our own."  
  
/center  
  
Bodies filled the room. Death Eaters, Aurors, Ministry workers and order members alike. Only five people were left fighting. Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.  
  
Malfoy hit the ground. Harry had killed him. Harry had savoured the moment. He had killed the son nd now he killed the father.  
  
Dumbledore fell, unable to deflect the killing curse.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Harry shouted.  
  
He held Ginny tight in his arms. It was them against Voldemort.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus," Voldemort shouted, his wand pointing at Harry.  
  
Harry fell backwards rigid. Ginny duelled with Voldemort. Harry clutched his own wand in his hand. He tried to turn it to point at himself. Sweating with exertion he finally managed it.  
  
"Finite Incantatem," he muttered, but it was too late.  
  
/center  
  
The jet of green light burst from Voldemort's wand and hit Ginny squarely in the chest. She fell to the floor, crumpled. Harry ran forward his own wand pointing at Voldemort his face full of fury.  
  
"Mortus decedus!" Harry roared.  
  
He watched as Voldemort's soul wass ripped from his body and burned by an invisible fire. Haarry dropped to his knees and rested Ginny's head in his arms. He cradled her for a moment, her breathing short and shallow. She was dying.  
  
"I love you, Harry," she whispered.  
  
It caused her great effort to speak. There wasn't enough breath in her to support her voice. With one last wavering breath, she passed away.  
  
"Ginny," Harry whispered desperately. "Ginny, wake up. You can't die Ginny, you can't. I love you, I love and I need you. I can't live without you Ginny."  
  
Tears fell freely down the handsome face of the Boy Who Lived.  
  
"Don't leave me Ginny."  
  
Harry rested his forehead on hers. His world had ended. Everyone he loved had gone, they were all dead.  
  
/center  
  
Harry stood in the centre of the room. Everyone he loved was dead, Ginny was dead. His true love had left him. He was very much alone.  
  
"Ginny!" he shouted.  
  
"I love you Ginny! Why did you leave me?"  
  
Harry broke down with emotion. His whole life had been filled with loss, until he had no one left to lose. He looked at the bodie around him. So many people he knew were lying there.  
  
/center  
  
The monument was erected on the very spot where Voldemort was vanquished. On it were engraved the names of those who had been killed in both wars. Harry began to read them.  
  
iElias Down Isabella Figg Prewett family/i  
  
Harry skipped a block of names, there were so many and most of the early one he didn't know.  
  
IFrank Longbottom Alice Longbottom Bones family James Potter Lily Potter/I  
  
The next names Harry knew almost all of them. They were from the second war, the war in which he fought.  
  
IBerth Jorkins Frank Bryce Bartemius Crouch, Snr. Cedric Diggory Broderick Bode Sirius Black Rubeus Hagrid Olympe Maxime Kingsley Shacklebolt Minerva McGonagall Cho Chang Susan Bones Justin Finch- Fletchley Colin Creevey Oliver Wood Zacharias Smith Seamus Finnegan Dean Thomas Katie Bell/I  
  
So many Hogwarts students.  
  
IAngelina Johnson Lee Jordan Parvati Patil Padma Patil Flitwick, F. Sybil Trelawney Luna Lovegood Neville Longbottom/I  
  
Harry swallowed.  
  
ISeverus Snape Remus Lupin Sinistra, S. Arthur Weasley Molly Weasley Bill Weasley Charlie Weasley Fred Weasley George Weasley Percy Weasley Arabella Figg Lavender Brown Roger Davis Fleur Delacour Ron Weasley Hermione Weasley Viktor Krum Rita Skeeter/I  
  
Next came the last battle.  
  
INymphadora Tonks Dawlish, D. Delores Umbridge Alastor Moody Cornelius Fudge Perkins, L. Dennis Creevey Ernie Macmillan Hannah Abbott Penelope Clearwater Aberforth Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore Ginny Weasley Many others disappeared and many bodies were found unidentifiable/I  
  
Harry touched the last name on the monument and wept silently.  
  
/center  
  
Harry walked over to the fountain near the monument. It was known as the Pool of the Dead and if you stared into it long enough you would see the faces of the ones you loved.  
  
Harry placed his elbows on the wall and stared into the black abyss. He knelt there for hour, he wasn't sure quite how long, then he saw what he was waiting for. A pale face swimming in the waters.  
  
"I love you, Harry," said Ginny Weasley's voice, echoing from beyond. "Please do not be sad for me. You have not lost me forever, soon you will join me, and Hermione and Ron. Do not weep for me, Harry. This place truly is wonderful and I am happy, but my happiness will be complete when you come."  
  
"I love you," said Harry, his face tear streaked.  
  
"I know, but don't weep for me. Don't be miserable. Live your life for the both of us. Everything you do, do it for the both of us. There's so much I will miss about the world. Don't rush to join me, I want to know about the world when you arrive. Find out about the world, then you can tell me."  
  
"I can't live without you, Ginny."  
  
"You won't be without me. I will always be with you, a long as you remember me and love me, you will never be alone."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, Harry, but don't be sad, please. Everything happens for a reason. Life, death, it all happen for a reason and nobody can prevent fate. I was meant to die young. I should have died in the chamber, but fate didn't think that you would come to save me."  
  
"I had to come after you."  
  
"Fate was thwarted, and she got revenge, Harry. Because you saved me she has condemned you to a life alone. She has taken your family, your friends and your love."  
  
"Oh Ginny. I miss you so much."  
  
"Harry, promise me that you won't be sad. Don't let fate win. She wants you to be miserable. Don't let her win, Harry. Don't let her win," her voice was lightly panic stricken now.  
  
"Ginny, I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Goodbye Harry Potter. And remember, I will always be with you."  
  
Ginny's pale face disappeared and Harry was left to gaze into the abyss once more. He was alone. He had no one. No family, no friends, no Ginny. Everyone he had ever loved was dead and he was condemned by fate to live a life alone. 


End file.
